Till They Part
by cjcherubic
Summary: Jean ValJean does not receive the letter delivered by Eponine and Cosette does, thus prompting her to go to the barricades disguised as a boy like Eponine. (EVentual Enjonine. Canon-era with changes. Character death and violence will apply.)
1. Chapter 1

A young pale boy came out from the alleyways with torn rags and drops of blood that could only mean that he had come from the barricade near Rue de Villette. He stopped for a moment, to simply gaze upon the busy city streets of Calais, as his hands traced along the sealed envelope addressed to the one known as Mademoiselle Cosette. The boy then took off his heavily-worn newsboy hat, releasing long wavy locks of hair that revealed the boy was not a boy, it was the eldest Thenardier girl. Eponine looked around once more trying to find the place of Cosette's temporary residency.

She trotted her way up the stone staircase to where the girl that Marius loved instead of her would be located. She reached the top of the stairs and the young girl held on to the railing as she caught her breath. Her grip tightened on the letter, she could turn back now and lead Marius to believe that it was too late and that the beauty that lit his world afire was gone across the sea. But she wouldn't do that. Cosette had gone through so much as a child and Eponine might have been able to stop her parents, the Thenardiers, from being so wretched to Cosette. Eponine held her breath and prayed to a god that she had long since given up on that Cosette would not remember her or the terrible things she had said or done to Cosette as a child.

Eponine tucked her hair back into her cap and rapidly tapped upon the door while trying to slip the envelope through the mail slot, only to have the door opened rather swiftly. There appeared a girl who could be described as a blushing bride. Eponine gritted her teeth and slowly raised the envelope.

"Letter from the barricade, Mademoiselle. From M'sieur Marius." Eponine muttered. Cosette's essence brightened at the mention of her beloved then darkened at the mention of the barricade. She graciously took the letter from the grimy hands of the anonymous deliverer. She looked up to thank the messenger and then without a second glance, the image of young Eponine sprung into the mind of Cosette as the messenger tried to walk off.

"Wait! Can it be? Are you… Eponine?" Cosette called out before the messenger could get away.

Eponine sighed, as her cover had been blown at last. She turned back to Cosette and nodded, removing her hat and letting her long, brown hair fall over her shoulders and drop to her back. Cosette stared in awe.

"Oh my goodness. Is this some ploy? How do you even know Marius? I bet you wrote this as an attempt of having your family steal me away again to get my father to give them more money!" Cosette rambled deliriously. She threw the letter at Eponine as she tried to close the door, but Eponine prevented it from shutting by jamming her bare foot between the door and its fixture.

"Marius is my neighbor, my family has no knowledge of either of us being here, this is from him I swear. Just take it so I can go back to the barricade." Eponine slurred.

"Wait, so the revolution has taken off?" Cosette asked Eponine, her voice mindful and delicate like the sun's rays.  
>"Yeah…" Eponine replied hastily, "Hey, do you mind not pushing the door so hard against my swollen feet?"<p>

"My goodness, I am so sorry! I have just been a bit paranoid because, well… Your father and the Patron Minette-" Cosette began to ramble until Eponine shushed her.

"I know. I was the one who screamed and threw the note warning of the police." Eponine said, her boredom seeping through her voice.

"But… There were no police after all." Cosette stated. Eponine shook her head with the lightest hint of a smirk on her hollow face.

"Not right away, but they showed up later. What louses they are, hopefully the revolution will succeed and we will have the right people protecting our streets." Eponine muttered as she began to walk away, pulling her hair up and back into her hat.

"But at what cost?" Cosette said cautiously. Eponine turned around and bursted out with a mocking, sick, coarse laugh.

"My god! You are such a riot! But I must bid you farewell, from one riot to another." she snickered as she began striding away. Cosette then opened the letter and read out loud the letter from her secret yet not-so-secret lover...

"Dearest Cosette,

You have entered my soul, and soon you will be gone. Can it be only a day since we've met, and the world was reborn? If I should fall in the battle to come, let this be my goodbye. Now that I know you love me as well it is harder to die. I pray that god will bring me home to be with you. Pray for your Marius… He prays for you.

-Marius Pontmercy"

Eponine groaned at the unmistakable essence of love that the letter was filled to the brim with. She quickly scurried down the stairway to return to the barricade were hopefully she might be able to die with a man that she loved.

"Wait!" Cosette called out down the staircase until Eponine stopped and looked up at the young woman who looked as if she wanted something.

"What do you want, bourgeois pig?" Eponine growled under her breath, the insult being said quieter than the question. Cosette sighed deeply, but with one last squeezing grip on the letter and a few tiny but quick steps down the steps she said,

"I wish to accompany you to the barricade.

"Mademoiselle, I knew you were a riot but jokes can go a bit far! Admittedly that one was quite a quip but believe me when I say you don't want to go there." she spit out.

"I want to be with-" Cosette began.

"The man that you love." Eponine finished for her, As did she.

"So you know what it is like then, to be so selflessly in love with someone?" Cosette asked, desperation in her eyes. Eponine grimaced as her fists clenched; of course she did, she knew that feeling all too well.

"Your father would never let you." she spoke quietly, her voice cracking mid-sentence. She looked down at her feet, trying to avoid eye contact with Cosette.  
>"I will leave him a note, not specifying our future location." Cosette replied.<p>

"The trip will be long. I don't have enough money for food for me, let alone for you as well."

"I have money set aside, I can bring some to help pay for the food and lodging if needed."

Eponine snarled, irritated as Cosette had an answer to everything. She shoved her hands into the pockets of her over-sized coat and drug her foot slightly across the floor.

"What of Monsieur Marius? Would he really want you in such danger?" Eponine whispered breathlessly. Surely if he was worried for the safety at the likes of Eponine Thenardier, the robber girl who had tatters of cloth for clothing and a hollow face that was almost unrecognizable of a child, then he would care ever so much more for Cosette.

"I could disguise myself as a young boy as you are." Cosette stated, making a gesture at her tattered guise. Eponine had no more reasons to deny Cosette from coming with her, besides the sheer facts that Eponine indisputably resented Cosette and did not wish to reunite her with Marius. But as heartless as Eponine tries to make herself seem, she couldn't just say those things out loud. So, with a half-hearted sigh and remorse in the heart of Eponine Thenardier, she said without fail,

"Hurry up then, you have only minutes to be ready to leave."

She walked back up the stairs with Cosette and scowled under her breath as she made her way to the wall closest to Cosette's residence so she could sit and rest her feet for the aspiring journey back to Rue de Villette. She slowly wiped the minimal sweat off her brow with her forearm as she waited for Cosette to finish getting ready. Eponine peered in and watched as Cosette scurried around the place, packing a bag and collecting as many francs and sous that she could take without leaving her father without money. Cosette then scrambled around an old desk in search of paper, a quill and ink. She gathered those supplies and began to write a note for her father posthaste.

"Dearest Father,

I go in search of my beloved. I shall be back i two weeks time at most. I am so sorry for keeping this secret, but I didn't know how to tell you. I suppose you could understand, as the secrets you keep from me…

With Love,

-Cosette"

Cosette hurriedly folded the note in half and held it as she collected her bags and made her way to the door. She placed the note down on an end table and walked out, accidentally forgetting Marius' letter in the process.

"Are you ready?" Cosette asked uneasily.

"I was ready to leave before I got here." Eponine muttered darkly. She began making her trek down the stairs with Cosette following swiftly behind her, a bag in hand. Once they reached the outskirts of the building Eponine pulled Cosette toward an alleyway and they slipped through it.

"Eponine, what exactly is the plan?" Cosette asked, only to be quickly shushed by Eponine.

"Speak quieter." Eponine hissed under her breath.

"Ah, I am sorry." Cosette whispered.

"The plan is to sell your clothes and buy some clothes suited for a young man for you. And a hat." Eponine explained. Cosette nodded and followed the grimey girl to a back alley shop not too far from where they left. Eponine kept Cosette at a distance as she talked to a man whom wore a dirty brown trench coat and a ratty hat. Cosette peered at the two as they discussed in harsh, venomous hisses. Eponine pointed at Cosette for a mere second before motioning to her own clothes. Cosette cleared her throat as quietly as possible, and smoothed out the fabric of her dress to distract herself. Eponine ran towards Cosette and started whispering to her.

"You are to strip and trade clothes with this man. Give him 10 sous for his troubles."

Cosette gaped, was she expected to unclothe herself out in the open. The gamine sighed and started hustling Cosette behind a dumpster. Eponine gave her a glare and turned her back to her, as to block Cosette from the viewing of the man. Cosette breathed a sigh of relief as she quickly removed her garments. Although it took a certain amount of time to remove her various undergarments she did it in record-breaking time. Eponine tossed the clothes to the man and he threw his to her. The gamine handed the masculine clothes to Cosette and she began putting them on, trying to cover herself as quickly as possible. Eponine murmured a command to dress faster and Cosette complied. She quickly pulled her hair up into the hat as Eponine did and emerged from the side of the dumpster. Cosette tossed the man ten sous and gave Eponine a swift nod and they both strided down the alley.

They made no conversation. The only sounds being Eponine's heavy feet dragging their way through their path and Cosette's breathing which was ragged and worn-out. Eponine lead, her head ducked and few strand hairs out of place from her cap. Cosette struggled to keep up with Eponine, having not been used to scurrying about the streets and such, but she couldn't help but admire the gamine ever-so-slightly. It would be a lie to say Cosette didn't resent Eponine at least slightly for how she treated her during her childhood, at least how Eponine treated her in the very vague memories she had; but with a glance at Eponine, Cosette could tell the girl had gone through quite a change throughout the years. Her skin was rough and smeared with dirt, her hair messy, and smelt as though she hadn't bathed in years. Cosette couldn't help but wonder what had happened after her "father" had taken her away from the Thenardiers, and if Eponine (or even her sister, Azelma) were as bad as originally intended. For if Eponine truly despised her, she would of told Cosette not to accompany her. So it was determined that while her main objective was to be with Marius and see to it no harm came to him, she made it a goal to reconcile with Eponine and find out what happened with her and her family.


	2. Chapter 2

Jean ValJean finally arrived back at their temporary residency a few moments after the girls left, quickly making his way up to bring Cosette to the ship to England. Right now her safety was prominent and he had to make her well being his top priority even more-so now than ever. He opened the door with a convincing grin and called out to her, "Dear Cosette! Our passage to England leaves soon, we must get there as soon as possible to avoid being late."

But there was no response. The flat was empty and lifeless. He glanced rapidly around the room, panicking at the thought of the possibility of someone kidnapping Cosette, to find two letters relatively close to eachother. ValJean picked up the one written from Cosette, and with each word his panicking eyes transitioned to horror as he thought of Cosette leaving alone and naive. His hands shook as he placed the letter back down and reached for the other. His horror quickly transitioned to a mix of confusion and anger. He set the other letter aside and quickly tried his best to collect himself. ValJean was of course distraught that he was unaware of Cosette being courted. He quickly read the letter again, his eyes racing fast in lines back and forth across the paper. He suddenly came to a harsh realization that having sheltered Cosette for most of her life and hiding things from her he had taught her the exact behaviour she was currently displaying.

"I have to find her… I have to make sure she is safe…" He whispered to himself, He quickly grabbed his coat and with a quick dash towards his room to obtain some money he left the temporary flat, slamming the door forcefully behind himself.

* * *

><p>Eponine made an abrupt stop, and quickly rose her arm as to stop Cosette from walking. Cosette stopped just as she was about to walk into Eponine's lanky arm.<p>

"Patron-Minette is up there." Eponine whispered under her breath. The two girls peered over and there were four dark, shadowy, male figures lurking a little distance away. Eponine grabbed the other girl by the collar and quickly drug her to a cross-section and to another alley to avoid these men. Cosette tripped slightly, but managed to stay upright as Eponine dragged her to safety.

"I wish to thank you again, for letting me join-" Cosette began.

"Okay." Eponine interrupted, not wishing to hold conversation with her. Cosette frowned, and Eponine released her grasp on Cosette's shirt collar. Eponine sped up her stride, walking several steps ahead of Cosette. Cosette struggled to keep up with her.

"Sorry to ask this of you, but could you slow down? Or perhaps we could take a break?" Cosette asked with a hint of breathlessness. Eponine groaned quietly but turned to her and nodded.

"We are somewhat close to a place that will allow us to eat there." Eponine told her. Cosette stared curiously at her.

"Allow us? But as long as you have money, you should be able to eat there. And we do!" Cosette stated.

"But remember, we are dressed as street urchins. Social class affects how you are treated on the streets. You should know that, with all your volunteer work." Eponine explained, ending her explanation with a slight snort. Cosette glared at the waif, had she the nerve to put down the volunteer work her father and herself did?

"I am sorry if I come off as rude, Eponine, but if I do recall my father tried to help your family out of your desperate situation and the thanks he got was nearly being killed!" Cosette retorted, with an angry undertone. Eponine glared at Cosette, looking over her body language and deciding her next move.

"Oh so you do remember seeing me before!" Eponine snapped, her tone venomous.

"You think you help our situation? That money that was given to us by your father was not used to pay rent, my father used it to buy liquor and the comfort of a whore by the docks. He does that with all the money that comes to his hands. So, mademoiselle," Eponine sneered, " feel free to get off your high horse at anytime."

"Excuse me?" Cosette asked, annoyance evident in her voice.

"You heard me." Eponine snapped at her, a terrible grin spreading across her face.

"How are we to know? It's not my fault your father is a terrible man!" Cosette responded.

"Oh, but isn't it?" Eponine hissed.

"What?" Cosette asked, slightly confused.

"When you left our keeping everything went to shit for me and Azelma!" Eponine hissed, "With the large sum of money that we got from that man we thought we were well off enough to invest in some finer luxuries. So my father took up gambling and liquor. Which then lead to us losing the inn and joining the scum of the paris streets!"

"Now hang on one second, Eponine!" Cosette shouted, masking her fear of the girl but still trying to appear strong.

"Those were your father's choices! He led your family to ruin-"

"No! Don't say that!" Eponine screeched.

"I know you don't want to hear this, but you must listen!" Cosette stated, keeping composed.

"No!" Eponine said, reaching forward to strike Cosette only to have the girl block her attempts fluidly.

"Your mother and father are bad people! They are the ones who ruined your family!" Cosette started.

"No! No no no!" Eponine shouted, thrashing out at her. Cosette stood perfectly still, blocking Eponine's hits to the best of her ability but taking the ones she got gallantly.

"You are trying to convince yourself that I am the source of all your problems, but I am not."

"Don't say that! You were the trigger that set off my problems! You made my parents go bankrupt!" Eponine screeched.

"No! Your parents were bad people from the start! They pretended to be good to me for a short period of time but then they revealed how wretched they were! Any niceness they have shown anyone is a ploy and you should know it of all people! Look at what they have done to you! You look like you might break if the wind is too strong!" Cosette tried to reason angrily.

"I am strong. You are treading on bad territory, Euphrasie." Eponine hissed, stopping cold in her tracks. Cosette remained silent, shocked at the mention of her old name.

"You don't deserve to say anything about me, or how I look. You don't know anything." Eponine seethed.

"Am I understood?"

"Yes but-"

"No more questions. We walk in silence now." Eponine interrupted, quietly but her anger was clear. Cosette nodded and fumed soundlessly, longing to ask Eponine so much. Though it would be the best to remain quiet for the time being, the two of them needed to compose themselves. Eponine made a sharp turn and Cosette followed a few feet behind as they trailed into a grimey old tavern, which reeked vehemently and was encrusted in mildew.

"It smells putrid in here." Cosette muttered. Eponine continued on towards the bar and quickly settled down. Cosette came swiftly after her, taking her seat a couple seats away from Eponine. Cosette watched warily as Eponine murmured a small order and when the bartender came to Cosette she did just as Eponine did. Eponine scowled and turned her body opposite of Cosette. The bartender breezed past both of them, nimbly placing their orders in front of them as he scurried back and forth behind the counter.

Cosette gazed over her meal; an ale, black bread, butter, and apple slices. Cosette surveyed the drink, she had sipped a small amount of wine once having it been offered by her father but she had never had such a big glass of an alcoholic beverage. She turned to look at Eponine, who drank the drink without a second thought. Cosette raised the glass to her mouth and sipped it. She gagged, how could anyone chug something so putrid? Cosette placed the glass back in its original place and began to eat her bread smothered in butter. She chewed thoroughly but still had trouble swallowing the tough substance. Once she finished the rustic baked good, she happily nibbled on her apple slices. To take away the bitterness of everything else, she thought to herself.

"You boys off somewhere?" The bartender asked, finally sitting down after scurrying about for a few good minutes.

"Barricades." Eponine muttered darkly, lowering her voice to not give up her guise.

"Really? Aren't you too a little too young to fight in a rebellion?" the man eyed them suspiciously.

"What difference is it if I die fighting to help tomorrow or starvation?" Eponine retorted.

"True, just try not to get shot." the man replied, his smirk showing the pity he felt towards the two.

"I can't promise nothing to you, monsieur." Eponine spoke quietly.

"Please, no need for such formality. Call me Tholoymes." Tholoymes said as he washed a spot off of the counter.

"Nice to meet you. I am Marius." Eponine replied smoothly. Cosette gave her a questioning glance, why of all names would she choose Marius?

"And you, pretty boy?" Tholoymes asked Cosette. She was wide-eyed, quickly thinking up a name for herself. Eponine held her breath and shot Cosette a nervous look.

"Uh… Jean." Cosette replied lamely. Eponine sighed in relief.

"Well, Marius and Jean..." Tholoymes said, "The barricades are a long ways away. I am about to get a delivery and the cart that delivers is heading close by if you need a lift, it will be a hell of a lot faster!"

"That would be quite good, thank you so much Tholoymes." Eponine said, flashing him a smile with missing teeth.

"No problem! Just send a few young ladies this way for me soon!" He quipped. Cosette smiled anxiously, not necessarily appreciating his comment. A woman's purity is sacred in the eyes of the lord, so it must be saved for a man they love; not for some sleazy, but good-hearted, bartender. They paid him two francs generously and made it to the back where the delivery cart had been put. Eponine quickly explained the circumstance and the driver nodded and helped them into the back.

As soon as the driver made his way to the front of the cart and got the horses going, Eponine kicked her shoes off and laid back. Her eyes scanned the deep-violet sky, the stars reflecting off the surface of her brown orbs making them seem like skies of their own. Cosette examined her for a time, looking at how at ease she was for going into a war zone. Cosette was confused in all honesty; Eponine was so sure of herself going into this, for whatever her reasons are, why was she so composed but Cosette was so frightened.

It was the first time Cosette had felt jealous of Eponine since they were children, her sureness made Cosette livid and confused. Eponine appeared to have it figured out, why hadn't she? She pondered in thought for a few moments, staying still while the cart rode on through its rocky path. While Cosette gazed outwards, Eponine glanced at her. The girl who had seemingly everything was lost in thought; what is she thinking about, Eponine wondered, probably about how she misses her luxuries and her darling Marius. Eponine grimaced slightly while thinking, that should be my darling Marius!

She turned back to her own part of the sky and regarded it, hoping the rest of the journey would have little interaction.

"Hey, Eponine?"

Ugh, great.

"Yes?"

"Do you remember anything about when I first came to live with you?" Cosette asked innocently.

"Well…" Eponine began, trying to gather her words, "I believe that your mom showed up with you to rest and you played with Azelma and I."

"Do you remember what my mom looked like?" Cosette asked, her features perking up and curiosity evident on her face.

"Well, she looked quite like you I suppose. She had golden-brown hair, and pale skin." Eponine replied quietly.

"Was she nice?" Cosette inquired.

"Honestly, one of the nicest guests who ever treaded into our inn." Eponine answered.

Cosette laid back, looking at the stars once more with a content look. Eponine sighed with relief, hopefully that was the end of that.

"So, from what I remember vaguely, you and I used to be friends." Cosette stated.

"I wouldn't necessarily say that." Eponine snorted, "I only played with you for a number of times, and only because Azelma was the only other girl close to my age around."

"But, why did you start hating me? Did I do something?" Cosette asked, her voice sincere. Eponine wanted to gag, discussing feelings and reasons weren't exactly her forte.

"Do I need to give you a reason?" Eponine barked at Cosette.

"Well, it might be nice to know. If I know why maybe I can fix things."

"Oh you can't." Eponine assured her.

"How do you know? Try me!" Cosette asserted.

"Cause you left and the inn went to hell." Eponine lied.

"You treated me badly before I left, there has to be more."  
>"I… I-"<p>

"You don't have a reason, do you? It was a learned behaviour from your parents?" Cosette asked timidly.

"Why do you keep pressing the matters?" Eponine snapped at her.

"Because I want to fix whatever happened between us. I know we were, or could of been friends. I want this to change." Cosette pleaded.

"But it won't change a thing. Me not hating you would not change anything! As much as you wish that I could not hate you so you don't feel bad when you are around me, I am not going to offer you that comfort. You will have to die knowing I will never think of you in a kind sense."

"But why! Can't we at least try?" Cosette pleaded, crawling over towards Eponine.

Eponine exhaled a large amount of breath, nearly giving up on trying to push the girl away. But Eponine did not give up so easily.

"I will never forgive you, or think of you as good." Eponine stated. Cosette frowned, her fists clenched and brow furrowed.

"But…" Eponine began, piquing Cosette's interest.

"I do suppose I could act civil. It would be no good to act so horrible, it would simply make our trip longer."

"Thank you for at least doing that, but I swear I am going to do whatever I can to get you to forgive me." Cosette asserted.

"Whatever. I am gonna sleep, long day ahead of us. We should be at the barricade by dawn."

"Okay. Good night, Eponine." Cosette whispered.

Eponine simply laid back upon the wooden cart and curled into a ball, and simply started snoring. Cosette chuckled softly, and then laid down on the opposite side of the cart. She closed her eyes and forced herself to sleep, trying to drown out the shaking of their ride.

* * *

><p>"Combeferre, assist the wounded with Joly. Courfeyrac, find Jehan and distribute more gunpowder. Marius, stop moping. Gavroche, sneak through that alley way south and retrieve the extra gunpowder being delivered near Rue Dauphine near dusk." Enjolras barked. The men simply nodded and followed their orders; excluding Marius, whom simply moped as before. Enjolras sighed deeply, rubbing his temples during this brief moment of solace he was given. They had fought off the first wave of national guards, for which Enjolras considered a success. Enjolras smirked as he considered they might actually have a shot at winning their liberty and justice for the people.<p>

Enjolras strided towards Bossuet, Bahorel, and Feuilly; who were distributing food towards the soldiers. Enjolras assisted them, and listened as they reported to him.

"We need to send some more money to an outside source to bring in more food. While we do have enough to get by for two more days, we must always be prepared." Bossuet stated.

"Gunpowder is stocked, we should be fine for a while." Bahorel told him.

"We are running low on gauze, Joly asked if we could get more." Feuilly voiced. Enjolras nodded as he passed out meals.

"I will get on that as soon as I can. I need to get Gavroche the money for the food, but I suppose I can give him extra to purchase the gauze." Enjolras answered.

"You have a lot of faith in Gavroche." Bahorel said, smiling amusedly.

"He has proven himself, I do admire the little boy." Enjolras replied, nodding towards them as he ran up the stairs of the Musain.

"Grantaire!" Enjolras called out. Grantaire burped loudly and smiled grandly towards Enjolras. He got up from the table and stood tall, facing Enjolras.

"Well, well! It appears the god Apollo has paid me a visit!" Grantaire slurred.

"No time for your antics, Grantaire. Please help me move the table." Enjolras ordered. Grantaire nodded and they both began pushing the table. Enjolras then got onto his knees and carefully removed a floor board from the flooring. Underneath, a large pile of money was revealed.

"It was a very smart idea for you to hide it up here with me. Everyone thinks I would probably not be trustworthy enough with it." Grantaire laughed.

"Well I don't necessarily disagree with the accusation of you not being trustworthy. But you have done a good job with this task, acting up more so people don't suspect the money is hidden here. I am glad you are being useful for once." Enjolras spoke. Grantaire curtsied jokingly as Enjolras quickly retrieved a small sum of the money; Enjolras popped the board back into place, and moved the table back.

"Pleasure doing business with you, monsieur." Grantaire said, as he plopped back down into a chair. Enjolras waved at him and made his way outside again. He ran to Gavroche and handed him the money.

"Request some gauze as well." Enjolras told him. Gavroche flashed him a smile with missing teeth and nodded as he backed up and ran away. With that, Enjolras strided towards a group of men to assist them.


End file.
